


Introspection In Emoticons

by Recluse



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen, what the heck is pink scarf guys name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse





	Introspection In Emoticons

It wasn't as if they were, well, anything like  _friends_  or something. The whole time they'd worked together in Enoshima, they had hardly passed more than short comments, the occasional sly smile rising underneath his pink scarf when they almost became conversations. The whole team had been rather split up like that, speaking to each other only when necessary. None of them had taken Akira seriously anyways, and, he thought, scoffing in his scarf, why the hell would they? Being assigned to Enoshima had seemed like a massive joke at the time. Especially with Ace's 'favorite' being the leader. 

Then all that crazy shit had went down and well, he couldn't deny that Akira wasn't quite as ridiculous as he'd first thought. 

 _Though to work for our organization, you kind of have to be._ He laughs, just a small chuckle really, scarf obscuring the sound. Onlookers give him an odd glance or two, he continues down the sidewalk, staring at the displays of shop windows.

He's not exactly sure why he thinks about it so often. Maybe because he'd actually kept in contact with Akira instead of avoiding him, pestering him with texts, being called 'the second bothersome coworker', sending him paperwork(his own, because really, Akira hates the stuff so why not send him more?). He assumes George is the first, tries not to burst out laughing. That suits him just fine, the 'bothersome coworker number two' title he's managed to acquire. Akira doesn't care much for him, but he responds every time, and that's pretty good for someone you aren't friends with, that's what he likes to think, twirling his fingers through the ends of his scarf.

Once Akira had asked him why he 'pesters him so much', and he'd answered, 'you're fun to tease (>‿<)ﾉ*:･ﾟ☆', emoticon and all. 

(They bother Akira a lot, emoticons. He thinks it's because Akira's not good at expressing himself, and seeing something so simple do it better bugs him.)

Akira had responded with a simple, 'fuck you', and he'd done his best to not send 'when?', lest Akira take him seriously. It was all just a bit of a game he'd made. Nothing too serious, or too close, just bored texts that got a response, nothing too friendly, if he were to play a bit with his words. Just correspondence of the playful nature.

(If he was to be really truthful and deep, he'd admit that he's a little jealous of Akira's real friends - those seventeen year old kids who broke his shell with such ease and no work - those kids who manage it better than adults do, every single day. He thinks to the time when he'd first joined and Akira had been walking the ranks right besides him, and he'd almost - but that's a long time ago, yes? Not worth the thought.)

(But if he were to really, really need to admit it, he wishes that Akira and him were friends like those seventeen year old kids. They're a little too old and a little too bitter for such pure friendship, now, and he really thinks in the back of his mind that it's a shame, because they could have had so much more fun, and could have been different - but time moves without caring for introspection, tis the life of cynics and clowns.)

It's a bit of a surprise when he receives a text, bit more of a surprise when it's a picture of a fish - he doesn't know what kind, looks like a plain old fish to be honest - and he laughs because in the background of the picture is his paperwork. He answers, 'what are you showing me this for? did you miss your children's names?'(He likes to play with Akira like this, refers to his friends as his kids because really, they're twenty-five year old men without wives or girlfriends. It's a little silly.)

Akira texts him back, 'I did select your name on accident. I apologize. And they aren't my children, how many times do I have to tell you' 

He starts laughing, really heavy laughter that requires him to lean on a stop sign to manage his reply. 'you really are dumb, you know that? (>ヮ<) i don't mind these kind of things either.'

He erases the last line and sends it off. Hasn't he already said before, they're a little too old and a little too bitter(he's a little too cynical and a little too scared), for such a pure friendship, now. 


End file.
